Baby Girl
by ShannonandStella
Summary: A one-shot about Shannon. she has a daughter in this story so besides the charectors this hasn't got much to do with Rush. AU


As the brown haired woman walked into the large high school, she could see all the teenagers playing soccer in the playground, with groups around the outside laughing and smiling she walked over to the office planning to sign out her daughter. She had a doctor's appointment which luckily Kerry had let her go too after much talking. As she entered the office she walked over to the counter which held behind a woman who was smiling, as she looked up to Shannon who had her uniform still on just not her vest.

"hey I am here to sign out Jennifer Henry" said Shannon pulling out her phone as she talked and texted her daughter telling her to come to the office so she could go to the appointment as the lady taped her daughter's name in and handed her the receipt

"Okay, I just need you to sign this and then she can leave" said the lady

"thank you" said Shannon sighing the piece of paper and grabbing the second receipt as she heard the door opening and her daughters blonde hair walking towards her the only sign of her father in the girl

"Ready to go?" asked Shannon grabbing her daughters bag and slinging it over her shoulder, her daughter nodded walking towards the daughter, Shannon smiled putting her arm over her daughter's shoulders before walking out

"how was school?" asked Shannon noticing how thin her daughter was

"it was okay, I felt sick a couple of times but that is about it" said Jennifer

"Okay now the truth" said Shannon looking down at her daughter

"Ahh mum how can you read me so well" sighed Jennifer as she let her head fall back

"Because Jen it is my job to since I am your mum now tell me" said Shannon

"Fine, I fainted once, and I felt sick a couple of times" said Jen sighing

"You are going to get blood tests I don't like this" said Shannon looking worriedly down at her daughter

"Mum let's see what the doctor says first okay?" said Jen as they reached the car

"Fine, but I still don't like it" said Shannon walking over to the back of the car and placing her thirteen year old daughters bag into the back before walking over to the driver's side and hopping in

"Noted" said Jen smiling

Shannon smiled as they drove towards the doctors.

XXXXX

Twenty minutes later Jennifer's name was called to talk to the doctor, Shannon walked behind her daughter into the office as Jennifer sat down beside her mum.

"Okay Jennifer can you tell me what the problem is?" asked the doctor as he looked at her through his glasses

"I have been feeling sick lately, I have been fainting and feeling dizzy easy" said Jennifer looking up at her mother as she said so

"and been vomiting" said Shannon

"How long has the fainting, dizziness and vomiting been happening?" asked the doctor

"Four weeks, I thought that it was just a virus at the time that would go away but mum wanted me to come in"

"Okay, what I want to get a blood test done so that we can be sure that everything is alright, it might just be your body adapting to becoming a teenager" said the doctor signing some paper as he handed it to Shannon "I want the blood tests to be done today so that in three days the results will be back, in the mean time I want you to stay at home and not do anything too physical such as running and such" said the doctor, Jen nodded as did Shannon

"Can we get something signed so that I can time of work and she can get time of school?" said Shannon

"Yeah that is easy give me a second" said the doctor writing out the notes and handing them to Shannon "I will ask you to come back in three days at 6:00 pm"

"Okay, I'll take her now if that's okay" said Shannon the doctor nodded as they walked to the door

"Thank you doctor" said Jennifer as her mother held her hand as they walked out of the doctors office and walked to the car, as they drove towards Shannon's work half an hour after they had left the doctors office the blood testing place had been five minutes down the road and had only taken ten minutes to get everything drawn and signed before they left

"mum, you're not ready to tell the whole team about me" said Jen as she looked at her mum

"Jen, I love you so don't worry about it you are the only thing that I need to worry about now, not how my friends are going to react" said Shannon "plus Kerry already knows about you and Leon had no doubt looked up my records and seen that I have a daughter so it doesn't matter" said Shannon looking at her daughter as they stopped at the traffic lights

"Ahh now I know where i get my stubbornness from" said Jen laughing

"Hey" laughed Shannon "when we get home do you want to watch a movie and order in some food?" said Shannon looking back to the road as they pulled up to a set of traffic lights five minutes away from Base

"Sounds good, But please don't make a big fuss mum" said Jen placing her hand on her mother's arm

"I won't, I am just worried" said Shannon honestly

"You are Always worrying about me mum" said Jen

"That's because you are my daughter" said Shannon as the lights turned green and she started driving again, turning into Base five minutes later, getting out of the car, Shannon and Jen walked through the Large door's that hid the mass of equipment that was situated within the base

"Wow" said Jen looking around, Shannon laughed at her daughters reaction

"Yeah it is impressive I have got to admit, first thought that went through my mind when i first joined" said Shannon closing her hand around her daughters as they walked towards the Intel room, Leon turned around to look at Shannon and Jennifer

"Ah Hey Shannon, Lawson is getting angry, asking where you are" said Leon smiling "Hey Jennifer" said Leon adding waving at her daughter

"Told you" said Shannon laughing as Leon looked confused

"Leon are you really that dumb, I knew that you would check my records when I joined and see that I have a daughter" said Shannon rolling her eyes, Lawson's voice came through the speakers

"Leon have you been able to contact Shannon yet?" said Lawson annoyed, Shannon walked over to Leon picking up a head piece beside him before talking

"Lawson stop bitting Leon's head off, IF you had asked Kerry this morning then you would have known that I was not going to be in this afternoon" said Shannon rolling her eyes

"Shannon I swear have you heard the winging coming from Lawson it is ridiculous" said Stella

"We'll Leon has filled me in, His problem that he didn't get briefed this morning" said Shannon, Jennifer started laughing behind her at the antics

"So much for the specialised unit" said Jennifer laughing as her mother turned to her

"Hey what fun is work without mucking around sometimes" said Shannon sticking her tongue out at her daughter

"wow I am confused now" said Stella, Josh's lapel camera bringing up Stella's face

"Just talking to someone else, hang on a minute" said Shannon motioning for her daughter to put on a head piece

"Hey everyone" came Jennifer's voice

"Wow now more confused that ever Shan" said Stella

"Okay, well since all of you guys are out on the road, the person speaking is my daughter" said Shannon laughing as everyone tried to start speaking at the same time

"Hey I know that I am marvellous, but can you guys like one question at a time?" said Jennifer hearing all the babble coming through the speakers

"Okay, how in the world do you have a daughter" came Josh's voice

"well you see a man and a woman" said Shannon laughing as Josh's voice came through the speaker

"Smartass Shannon I already know how that works you know that" said Josh smiling

"Ewww to much info Josh" said Jennifer screwing up her face, Shannon laughed

"Sorry hunny, okay seriously, I was a teenager made a stupid decision, nine months later I had Jen, and best thing that ever happened "said Shannon wrapping her arms around her daughter" Next question" said Shannon smiling

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Stella

"Well let's see, Josh and Lawson, if I told you guys I had a daughter you guys would have pulled me out of a lot of dangerous situations such as the one when we had that snipper a couple of months ago" said Shannon, Through Stella's camera josh nodded

"I would have" said Josh truthfully

"So would have I" said Lawson

"My point" said Shannon bluntly "Oh and you two start dough ting it now I will hurt you get the point, you are not sidelining me" said Shannon

"Okay point taken" said Stella

"How old is she?" came Michael's voice

"Thirteen" said Jennifer smiling at her mother

"Oh whole teenage thing going to happen there Shan" teased Josh

"Josh, I might not be old, But I will hurt you believe me" said Jennifer

"Oh and what you going to do midgit" said Josh playfully

"Did I mention I have a black belt in karate and state champion runner?" said Jennifer seriously, Jennifer laughed as Josh's face fell through Stella's lapel camera

"Leon are you recording this?" said Stella laughing

"Yup" said Leon laughing as well

"I'm dead" said Josh seriously

"Yup, so no more midgit jokes OR teenage jokes" said Jennifer happily

"Done" said Josh

"Ha, Josh got taken down by a thirteen year old girl" said Stella playfully "I have seen you get shot at and had a people try and hurt you, without flinching a muscle and the fact of facing a thirteen year old scares you?" said Stella playfully

"Hey I am wary of Shannon, and her daughter is half her, plus does karate and runs, you wouldn't be scared?" said Josh seriously, Stella thought for a second before answering

"Okay point taken" said Stella again

"once you guys are finished gossiping about Shannon's daughter can we get back to work" said Kerry walking into the Intel room, Jennifer turned around and walked over to Kerry

"Hey Aunty Kerry" said Jennifer giving her a hug which Kerry returned

"hey Midget" said Kerry

"So Kerry get's to call Shannon's daughter Midget and I don't?" said Josh throwing his hands up in the air

"Um Josh, my name is Jen and that's because Aunt Kerry has known me since I was like two" said Jennifer rolling her eyes

"Okay guys we need to go home I won't be at work for three days, Jennifer has been sick and I have to stay with her" said Shannon handing Kerry the piece of paper excusing her from work that the doctor had given her

"Fair enough" said Kerry looking at Jen

"Hope you feel better" said Kerry hugging the small girl again

"By Shannon" and "By Jennifer" could be heard through the speakers, Jennifer took of the headpiece and gave it to Leon kissing him on the cheek, smiling as Leon looked flabbergasted, Before walking over to her mother and walking out of the base, holding her mother's hand as she did so

FINISHED yayyy


End file.
